Winter Traitor
by CharliesRibbon
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. Sakura is now 18 years old and she is in a small village, full of happy people. She runs into a old foe. She gets her chance to show him how much she's changed.


**SasuSaku**

**Winter traitor **

**One-Shot**

**Redone **

_''Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments'' _

Sakura was walking through a empty field covered in snow. The snow was dancing around her with every step she made. _'Winter will always be my favourite season' _The sky was a shining blue colour which reminded her of Naruto's eyes. Sakura was now 18 years of age and a jōnin. She also was a medic ninja and was trained by the fifth hokage Lady Tsunade. In the years Sasuke had been gone, she had grown up. She wasn't the girl who's life was all about Sasuke. She had become a _Strong, beautiful Kunoichi._

The cold field was made up of tall blades of ice clinging to the grass. It was a winter wonderland. The field reminded Sakura of when she was with her old team. Team 7. They were on a mission in the land of snow. It was beautiful, magical even. She looked around the field and re lived the memory._ 'I miss the team, I miss how we all used to be. Naruto and S..Susuke...' _She couldn't quite say his name. Over the years her and Naruto had made it there job to bring back Sasuke. Back to his home. Many missions failed and broke their hearts when he would try and kill Naruto, and bring harm to herself._ 'Sasuke' _Over the years she grow out of her love for the ninja. Knowing that if he did come back then he wouldn't be to pleased. She knew deep down that he would never be the same_.__'Back when we were 13, our life's hadn't truly began and we were just living in a dream. Everything was happy. Not a lot of things brought tears. For me that is. The pain Naruto and Sasuke went through was unbelievable and scared them for the rest of there lifes. Naruto is such a lovely man and I love him to bits. Sasuke was a lovely boy, Now he's on the path of evil. There's nothing we can do. He has to make up his mind. Sasuke, I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you. Or forget you. Just see how much everyone loves you.'_

The sun was shining on her small, thin body. The snow was still dancing and skatting around her and falling down to the ground with the end of there show. _'I was so happy back then... come to think of it. I am now... It just feels like we're missing someone. All of us are.'_

Sakura let out a sigh and carried on walking. She let her arms fly out to her side and brushed the snow of the grass as she walked. The thoughts of there last mission was still on her mind. Team seven. Sasuke. She hadn't thought about him for awhile, she kept her self busy so she didn't have to think about him, He thought she was week. She would one day prove him wrong. When that day comes, it might be the day Sasuke walks off the path of evil and darkness and follows Sakura and Naruto into the light.

The field led on to a small village full of normal people. Carrying on with their day to day life's. She had been walking for over two hours, she walked into the village and took note of the snowman being made by pre-school children, the adults chatting, the old folks sitting on bencher's watching the birds sing. The village was small but the people had big hearts.

Sakura found a place to sit and rest. She pulled her blue bag from her shoulder and sat down. She took a breath of the cold air. The memories of team seven were slowly fading. She closed her eyes and smiled. What made her smile was unknown. She just was glad of the past and what it made her become. She wasn't week, nor did she need saving or protecting. She was different. Her hair had grown longer but it was still pink as blossom and her eye's never dulled they still shined in the sun. Sakura Haruno. A strong Kunoichi.

Sasuke looked around the small village and saw the children; happy and smiley. The memories of when he was little and just as happy came running back into his dark mind. He let out a warm breath and saw it turn into white air slowly fading into the winter wonderland. Sasuke had been walking for days after his last fight which made him weaker from the wounds left from the bloody battle. As always he won. He always won. He walked softly in to the village, his foot steps was light. You could tell from the dryed blood that he wasn't himself. He didn't take notice of the looks, he knew that they wouldn't have a clue who he was. He almost liked that. He didn't like everyone knowing how he was and what he had done.

The more he walked into the village the more he could see happy faces. It was getting on his nerves. _'Why are children so happy these days? Wait until they grow up'_His point was proven wrong when he saw adults just as happy and older people even happier.

''hn'' He was walking to the exit of the small 'happy' village until he saw a pink haired women. He wouldn't have taken notice of her if it wasn't for her hair. He never really took note of anyone. He was doing all this just so he could get revenge not more friends.

Bells started ringing from the church, birds flew away from the sound and children started running towards the church. Clearly something was happening. But he wasn't going to spent any more time in this happy village, he was starting to be getting sick of laughter which followed him.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she raised her head up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that the children had left and so had everyone else. Only one man reined. Raven hair, Tall, and red eyes... _'red eyes? No one else I know has those eyes... But its been so long, it can't be him? Its can't be!'_

Sasuke turned away from the happiness and looked for the girl with pink hair to see if she had moved. His mind filled with memories of a women with hair like that. When he left the village. When he left everyone. When he left her. Guilt hit him in the stomach and he felt pain. _'Come on Sasuke, you can't let someone like her get to you. That's all in the past and they only slowed me down.' _

Sakura couldn't help but stare, at first she didn't believe her eyes. After a minute or so she gave in and believed them. Lies or not. She didn't dare speak, just looked.

Sasuke saw the shock on her face. ''Sakura...'' After he spoke he fell to the floor losing all sense in his legs. His body fell into darkness.

Sakura had stood up and walked to the person who fell down. She noticed every wound he had, every scar he had, every detail of the traitor she noticed. She pulled his lifeless body to the bench and began to treat his wounds. She put her blue bag under his head and hovered her small hands over his wounds, She concentrated green charka to her hand and in minutes; she had treated every wound and gave him some herbs to bring his body back to his normal strength.

Sasuke's eyes flicked open to see the pink haired girl looking at him. He sat up and removed the bag from under his head. He then looked at his wounds and noticed they were healed and almost unnoticeable. Sakura had proven how strong she was, for a start she managed to drag his hearvy body to the bench and lift him onto it. And also heal his wounds perfectly. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was smiling at him, it was almost like she had forgiven the things he had done to her and Naruto. Not to mention the village. ''Sakura..'' Before he could carry on she stood up and grasped her bag of him. She turned to the exit and then to Sasuke. They both didn't know what to say. Three things could happen, Sakura could leave there and then, Sasuke could follow her and go home. Or they could just go their different ways.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. ''Sasuke, your welcome. I hope one day you'll come back to the village, I understand now why you left and what your doing. Everyone wants you home, some might not have forgiven you...'' Sasuke cut her off ''I never expect everyone to forgive me, I guess I'm glad you've forgiven me...'' Sasuke almost smiled. Sakura watched him stand up and slowly turn to her and grapped her arm in his large, strong hands. ''Your not scared?'' Sakura replied with a small smile ''only if you gave me a reason to be scared of my team mate'' The two looked towards the exit which led on the field and home. Sasuke looked scared of the idea of going home, after all he could be killed for what he has done, he let go of Sakura's arm and stared at the exit. Sakura saw the fear in his eyes and took grasp of his hand. ''Sasuke, You can count on us.'' He looked towards Sakura and began to walk. He wasn't scared of the idea of 'home' but of how people who react. And also the memories. The memories he left behind. He had heard of Sai, his replacement. They didn't need him. But if they didn't, they wouldn't of tired to bring him home. _'Maybe its for the best...'_


End file.
